


Быль, что стала сказкой

by maresca



Series: Сказка о несказке [2]
Category: Chinese Actor RPF, GOT7
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkward First Times, Happy Ending, M/M, OOC, Toxic Parent, jamples, джемочки, неловкий первый секс, токсичный родитель
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:48:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28905111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maresca/pseuds/maresca
Summary: История, в которой сказка оказывается выдумкой, а быль становится сказкой.Продолжение фика "Собачье сердце"
Relationships: Jackson Wang/Zhu Zanjin
Series: Сказка о несказке [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2119857
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	Быль, что стала сказкой

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждение: всё ещё альтернативный древний Китай, в котором очень много всякого недревнекитайского

Был уже совсем поздний час, и на улицах не осталось ни души. В почти кромешной темноте путеводными звёздами горели лишь окна в домах, в почти полной тишине лишь снег скрипел под ногами. Чжу Цзаньцзиню было зябко, а ещё очень одиноко. И хотя холод подгонял его, он не мог заставить себя идти быстрее.

В какой-то момент ему показалось, что он услышал собачий лай, и Чжу Цзаньцзинь резко обернулся. Чуть поодаль за своей спиной он увидел две тени, мелькнувшие в лучах случайного света. Тени двигались в его сторону.

Сразу вспомнились слова лекаря Вэня об орудующих в этих районах грабителях. А с ними и его предыдущая прогулка, когда за ним тоже кто-то шёл. Чжу Цзаньцзиню стало жутко, но потом он подумал, что не так уж много при нём денег. Правда, грабителей как раз это могло разозлить, и тогда они могли убить его просто от досады. А впрочем, стоило ли ему и об этом переживать? Никто и не заметит. Никто и не хватится его, если он сгинет. Может, лишь в новом году, когда ученики не дождутся его на урок…

И, наверное, эта мысль - об учениках - и разоворошила в его душе тлеющие угольки жажды жизни. Ещё раз тревожно обернувшись, Чжу Цзаньцзинь наконец ускорил шаг, а услышав, что преследователи приближаются, припустил бегом, насколько можно было бежать в наваливших сугробах, местами доходящих ему до колена.

Не пробежав и половины ли, он споткнулся и упал. Хорошо ещё снег смягчил падение, и Чжу Цзаньцзинь не расшибся. Хотя что ему были разбитые колени против возможности быть заколотым или придушенным?

Путаясь в плаще, Чжу Цзаньцзинь поднялся, обернулся, но… вокруг была тишина и пустота. Грабители снова исчезли, как и в предыдущий раз.

До своего дома он добрался без новых приключений. Дом, что он снимал, был совсем небольшим, - даже домом его называть было смешно. Это была жалкая, полугнилая лачуга. Поначалу лишь такое жильё он и мог себе позволить. Когда появилась работа и деньги, он мог найти что-то получше, но к тому моменту он уже привык, даже сроднился с этим убогим жилищем. Совсем скромная внутри, не щеголявшая особым убранством, эта лачуга стала для него настоящим домом, его маленькой крепостью, за стенами которой Чжу Цзаньцзинь чувствовал себя в безопасности. Чувствовал себя в стократ легче и свободнее, чем в огромном отцовском доме.

У дома даже не было толком двора - лишь маленький пятачок земли, огороженный невысоким забором с ветхой калиткой. Подойдя к двери, Чжу Цзаньцзинь в последний раз обернулся и выдохнул:

\- Ты здесь, Ван Цзяэр?.. Если ты здесь, покажись…

И снова никто ему не ответил.

Плащ Чжу Цзаньцзиня совсем не подходил для стоявших морозов. Он весь продрог и поспешил разжечь огонь, чтобы отогреть озябшие ладони. Был канун Рождества, праздника, который все достойные люди проводили в кругу семьи. У Чжу Цзаньцзиня не было семьи. Не было никого, с кем он мог бы разделить сочельник, потому что он приносил лишь несчастья и не был достоин праздника. В чудеса верилось всё меньше, и он мог загадать лишь одно желание: чтобы праздники прошли как можно быстрее, и он смог отвлечься от тяжёлых мыслей, снова заняв себя работой.

К собственному удивлению с детьми Чжу Цзаньцзинь ладил хорошо. Ему удавалось увлечь учёбой самых непоседливых, присмирить самых непослушных. Дети доверяли ему, и он изо всех сил старался оправдывать их доверие. А его наниматели, поначалу смотревшие на него с плохо скрываемым недоверием, теперь нарадоваться не могли приходящему учителю. Ради этого и стоило жить.

Чжу Цзаньцзиню едва удалось согреться, когда раздался стук в дверь. Он и так никогда особо не ждал гостей, а в такой час - в такой день! - это и подавно было удивительно. С чем могли прийти к нему в этот час? Разве что с дурными вестями. Чжу Цзаньцзинь открыл дверь и замер.

Сколько он себя помнил, господин, стоявший на пороге, всегда вызывал у него ужас. Высокий, высушенный, с острой бородкой, он одним своим присутствием мог парализовать. Вот и теперь Чжу Цзаньцзинь буквально остолбенел, и все его прежние страхи вернулись, будто никуда и не исчезали…

\- Я надеялся, что ошибся домом, - сухо произнёс господин. - Не хотел верить, что мой сын живёт в сарае.

И тут же пришёл жгучий стыд и отчаянное желание оправдаться перед ним. Чжу Цзаньцзинь слабо попытался не поддаться этим чувствам.

\- Господин Чжу, простите, когда мы виделись с вами в последний раз, вы сказали, что у вас больше нет сына…

\- Дерзишь, - бросил господин Чжу. - И манеры окончательно позабыл: даже не пригласишь в свой дворец?

Больше всего Чжу Цзаньцзиню хотелось захлопнуть дверь, запереться, спрятаться, чтобы больше не слушать этих насмешек, не чувствовать себя виноватым в том, что не оправдал ожиданий. Но скованный страхом, под цепким и беспощадным взглядом отца он не решался даже больше слова вслух сказать без разрешения. Медленно он отошёл в сторону, открывая дверь шире. Господин Чжу зашёл внутрь, огляделся, молча оценивая неказистость жилья. Его презрительный взгляд говорил о его выводах лучше любых слов. После недолгого осмотра взгляд вернулся к сжавшемуся Чжу Цзаньцзиню.

\- Как ты мог докатиться до такого? Мне противно даже находиться здесь, а ты - живёшь? Один-одинёшенек, как я вижу. Ясно, что никто не хочет с тобой знаться, и ни одна приличная девушка больше в твою сторону не посмотрит. Ты жалок.

Господин Чжу говорил спокойно, негромко, и от этого становилось лишь хуже: от его равнодушия, от отсутствия возмущения, словно он и не удивлён тому, как низко пал его сын. А точнее, его ошибка.

\- Сегодня праздник, - тем временем продолжил отец. - Видит бог, я был милостивым и щедрым отцом, а ты отплатил мне за всё, что я сделал для тебя, чёрной неблагодарностью. У меня нет ни единой причины быть снисходительным к тебе. Но ты всё же не чужой мне человек. Я готов дать тебе возможность искупить твою вину передо мной. Мой сын не будет в Рождество сидеть в этой промёрзшей конуре один. Одевайся. Собирать, я вижу, тебе нечего. Одевайся, ты возвращаешься домой.

Глаза Чжу Цзаньцзиня широко распахнулись. Поначалу, когда отец прогнал его, он ещё надеялся, верил, мечтал, что тот сменит гнев на милость и разрешит вернуться. Чжу Цзаньцзинь несколько раз приходил к дому отца, думая броситься ему в ноги и вымолить прощение, но ни разу не решился постучать в ворота. Каждый раз вспоминал, как не оправдал ожиданий и как недостоин даже на глаза отцу появляться. Лишь гораздо позже Чжу Цзаньцзиню пришла в голову крамольная мысль, что так, одному, ему, возможно, было лучше. Он перестал панически бояться сделать неверный шаг, сказать не те слова, не так посмотреть, не так улыбнуться, не так поклониться. И вот именно когда он почти перестал грезить о волшебном появлении отца на своём пороге, то пришёл и велел вернуться…

\- Но, отец... - робко начал Чжу Цзаньцзинь.

\- “Но” что? - резко перебил его отец. - Откуда это постоянное желание перечить мне? Какое бы добро я тебе ни делал - вечно недоволен, вечно ноешь.

И все слова застряли в горле. Ведь что он мог сказать? Что предпочёл бы остаться в Рождество в этой промёрзшей конуре один, нежели возвращаться в дом, который он позорил одним своим существованием?..

\- Не знаешь, что ответить? Разумеется, сказать тебе, как всегда, нечего. Даже поблагодарить и то не в силах..

\- Благодарю, отец… - выдавил Чжу Цзаньцзинь.

Отец не ответил и вышел из дома. Разговор был окончен, Чжу Цзаньцзинь мог только подчиниться. Он залил огонь водой, в последний раз осмотрел ставшую столь дорогой ему комнату, надел плащ и вышел вслед.

Повозка господина Чжу ждала на улице. По пути к ней Чжу Цзаньцзинь осматривался по сторонам, прощаясь с крошечным садом, с ветхим забором. Ему даже показалось, что в снегу он увидел собачьи следы… но, конечно же, ему только показалось.

Чжу Цзаньцзинь сел в повозку рядом с отцом, и они тронулись.

\- После праздников напишешь хозяину дома, что отказываешься от него, - не терпящим возражений тоном сказал отец. - Ты платил вперёд?

\- Да, отец.

\- Тогда пусть всё вернёт.

Между ними повисла тишина, сквозь которую прорывался лишь скрип снега из-под копыт и колёс. Чжу Цзаньцзинь старался приободрить самого себя мыслями, что всё на самом деле было прекрасно: он возвращался домой, к родному отцу, который готов был принять его обратно. Он изо всех сил заставлял себя верить в это.

Внезапный возглас кучера вырвал его из задумчивости.

\- Опять он! Надо же, какой настырный…

Чжу Цзаньцзинь хорошо помнил голоса всех слуг в отцовском доме, но этот голос - низкий, чуть хриплый, но молодой - он не узнал. Видимо, этот человек появился в доме уже после того, как Чжу Цзаньцзинь его покинул.

\- Что там? - спросил отец.

\- Пёс, - отозвался кучер. - Дворняга. С самых окраин за нами увязался.

Чжу Цзаньцзинь едва не подскочил на месте, не смог сдержать волнения, и, конечно же, отец это заметил.

\- Пёс? - не скрывая раздражения, спросил он. - Опять шавку себе завёл? Даже не надейся, что я впущу его в дом. Одного раза хватило.

Радость и волнение схлынули. Осталась лишь горечь. Остались лишь воспоминания, от которых Чжу Цзаньцзинь и хотел бы избавиться, но не мог.

История, рассказанная им всего несколько часов назад детишкам Вэнь, была всего лишь детской сказкой. Не было никакого волшебства, не было никакого колдуна, превратившего собаку в человека.

Пса, которого Чжу Цзаньцзинь подобрал на улице и назвал Ван Цзяэром, - в честь сказочного героя, - выгнали из дома по приказу отца. Сначала он долго рвался обратно в дом, стучал лапами, царапал ворота. Тогда слуги начали отгонять его палками и камнями. Чжу Цзаньцзинь видел всё. Слышал как ревели люди, как заливался лаем Ван Цзяэр, уворачиваясь от них, как скулил, когда по нему попадали. Ван Цзяэр пытался вернуться ещё очень долго. А потом в один день он перестал приходить.

Чжу Цзаньцзинь не мог его искать. Не мог его забыть. Тот совет, что он получил от выдуманного “человека Ван Цзяэра”, он дал себе сам: попытался представить, что с псом произошло что-то хорошее. Это было безумно, но лишь это безумие спасало его от бесконечной тоски по единственному другу. Чжу Цзаньцзинь придумал красивую сказку со счастливым концом. Но вот опять отец напомнил ему, что сказки - это вымысел...

Они доехали в полном молчании. Отец вышел из повозки и отправился в дом, а Чжу Цзаньцзинь задержался. Он подошёл к незнакомому кучеру - тот распрягал лошадей - и робко обратился к нему.

\- Прости…

Кучер обернулся, но тут же отвёл взгляд, очевидно смутившись. И правда, хозяин дома редко снисходил до слуг. Внимание от хозяйского сына, наверное, тоже было делом диковинным.

\- Молодой господин? - пробормотал он, и Чжу Цзаньцзиню показалось, что его голос стал ещё более хриплым.

\- Ты сказал про пса… не мог бы ты описать его? Пожалуйста…

Учтивость была для Чжу Цзаньцзиня второй кожей. Даже со слугами он всегда был чересчур вежливым, разве что не позволял себе обращаться к ним формально, - за это отец однажды пообещал вырвать ему язык. Но всё же без самой обычной благодарности он не мог. И при этом совсем не удивился тому, что собеседнику было от этого неловко.

\- Ну, пёс… - начал юноша, перебирая упряжь и всё так же пряча взгляд. - Большой, лохматый. Молодой господин его знает?

Чжу Цзаньцзинь не ответил. Он и хотел бы сказать, что да, знает, что это его пёс. Но и сам не верил в это. Ведь наверняка его пса уже не было в живых…

Чжу Цзаньцзинь собрался прощаться:

\- Благодарю тебя. И прости, я не знаю твоего имени. Ты недавно здесь работаешь, да? Как тебя зовут?

Кучер резко поднял к нему взгляд, опять перепугался, выронил упряжь, едва не выругался.

\- Простите, молодой господин… Да, месяца два как. Конюхом служу… Ох, что ж я говорю-то?.. - он неуклюже поклонился. - Этого слугу зовут Ван Цзяэр, молодой господин.

Сердце Чжу Цзаньцзиня пропустило удар.

Потом другой.

И ещё один.

Этого не могло быть. Этого не могло быть! Чжу Цзаньцзинь выдумал сказку про то, что пёс Ван Цзяэр стал человеком. Человек Ван Цзяэр не существовал!..

Человек по имени Ван Цзяэр стоял прямо перед ним, согнувшись в поклоне, сжимая упряжь в руках. Конюх по имени Ван Цзяэр. Прямо как в сказке. Не могло же быть, что..? Нет, не могло, чудес не бывало. Его пёс наверняка давно умер и точно не мог быть большим лохматым псом, увязавшимся за повозкой. Его пёс никогда не превращался в человека. Человека Ван Цзяэра не существовало. Но вот же он стоял перед ним…

\- Счастливого Рождества, Ван Цзяэр… - пробормотал Чжу Цзаньцзинь, вспоминая, что уже говорил это сегодня - в пустоту. Неужели же его безумная фантазия сделала сказку былью?.. Появление отца… пёс, следовавший за повозкой… пёс, который давно ему мерещился всюду, где бы он ни был… И теперь новый конюх, оказавшийся… Ван Цзяэром.

Ошеломлённый Чжу Цзаньцзинь пошёл в дом.

Рождественский ужин с отцом был испытанием, которое он провалил. Он всё продолжал думать о таком невероятном совпадении и стал совсем рассеянным. А отец не упускал возможности делать ему замечания: он снова не так ел, не так сидел, не так отвечал, не так смотрел. К концу ужина Чжу Цзаньцзинь с горечью осознал, что так и остался разочарованием для отца.

\- Как же ты распустился… - вынес вердикт отец, когда с едой было покончено. Чжу Цзаньцзинь даже не помнил, что он ел. - Иди, спи. Надеюсь, завтра ты будешь вести себя подобающе. Сегодня ты вызываешь у меня лишь стыд за то, что я твой отец.

Чжу Цзаньцзиня ждала та же комната, что и прежде. Она была обогрета, и в ней явно убирались тем же днём. Она была знакома ему до каждого уголка и всё же показалась чужой. Непомерно большой. На огромной (по сравнению с его скромным ложем в лачуге) постели было столь неуютно, что он лёг почти на самый край. А сон долго не шёл. Чжу Цзаньцзинь думал и думал и думал… Не об упрёках отца, не о незнакомом псе, который бежал за ними с самых окраин. Чжу Цзаньцзинь думал о конюхе Ван Цзяэре, о том, что толком не разглядел его лица… а кажется, мог вспомнить его до мельчайших деталей… И на одно мгновение, перед тем как провалиться в сон, Чжу Цзаньцзинь позволил себе размечтаться, что чудо всё же произошло: пусть не такое, как в его сказке, но на свете существовал человек по имени Ван Цзяэр, и от одного этого становилось теплее…

Утро встретило его хмурой погодой и хмурыми слугами, что изо всех сил его сторонились: знали, что однажды молодого господина уже вытолкали из этого дома, не желали попасть под горячую руку, если тот опять разозлит хозяина. Служанка, которую Чжу Цзаньцзинь попросил помочь с одеждой (та, в которой он приехал накануне, запачкалась да и вряд ли была по нраву отцу), молча кивнула ему на сундук в углу комнаты. Открыв его, Чжу Цзаньцзинь обнаружил в нём свою старую одежду, которую, конечно же, ему не разрешили забрать, когда он покинул дом. Он подумал, что отец сохранил её с мыслью о его возможном возвращении, и его сердце забилось часто-часто. Но служанка будто угадала, о чём он думает, и сказала, что хозяин оставил одежду из бережливости.

Еду Чжу Цзаньцзиню принесли в комнату - отец не хотел завтракать с ним вместе. Еда была лучше и сытнее того, что он мог позволить себе на свои деньги, но показалась ему безвкусной. И почему-то было ужасно неловко, что он готовил не сам, как привык за год с лишним.

А после завтрака ему было велено отправиться в библиотеку, где его ожидал отец. Господин Чжу придирчиво осмотрел его с ног до головы, оценил поклон и, кажется, чуть смягчился. Чжу Цзаньцзинь выдохнул и послушно отправился вслед за ним к знакомому столу, доверху заваленному книгами и свитками.

\- Сегодня праздник, - почти дружелюбно сказал отец, - так что можешь пока просто разобрать их. Но с завтрашнего дня ты снова полностью примешь дела, и я рассчитываю на полный порядок в бумагах.

Не стоило и сомневаться в том, что Чжу Цзаньцзиню никто не позволил бы праздно шататься по дому. Да и как ещё полагалось благодарить за милость, если не трудом на благо семьи? Вот только...

\- Отец, - несмело начал Чжу Цзаньцзинь. - Я всё сделаю, как вы скажете. Но мне нужно будет время и для моей работы.

\- Какой работы? - сузил глаза отец.

\- У меня довольно много учеников, я занимаюсь с каждым не меньше двух часов в неделю, и это занимает почти всё моё время.

Выражение лица отца, казалось, почти и не изменилось, но Чжу Цзаньцзинь мгновенно понял, какую допустил оплошность. Он очень хорошо умел видеть гнев отца даже в малейших изгибах рта или морщинках у глаз. И снова он вжал голову, привычную к пощёчинам, в плечи.

\- Даже не смей больше упоминать об этом, - отчеканил господин Чжу. - Ты сдал Имперский экзамен лучше всех этих недоумков, а теперь за подачки пресмыкаешься перед их сопляками?

\- Но я не…

\- Забудь даже думать об этом. Мой сын не будет побираться.

\- Отец, я не по…

\- Разговор окончен. И если ты не хочешь разозлить меня ещё больше, приступай к работе немедленно.

Чжу Цзаньцзинь разбирал бумаги до позднего вечера. И только когда в глазах у него всё начало плыть, отец смилостивился и разрешил ему отдохнуть, - только потому что праздник. Спина ныла, ноги едва удалось разогнуть после столь долгого сидения. Чжу Цзаньцзинь вышел из библиотеки, не зная, куда ему идти.

Во всём этом огромном доме не было ни единого уголка, где ему было бы уютно. Даже в своей большой комнате он чувствовал себя чужим. Он накинул плащ, вышел во двор, и ноги сами понесли его на конюшню.

На конюшне было тихо, лишь разве что одна из лошадей фыркала от удовольствия под скребком, которым ласково водил по ней Ван Цзяэр. А кроме него и лошадей, никого не было.

\- Добрый вечер, Ван Цзяэр.

Ван Цзяэр аж подскочил от неожиданности, резко обернулся и выронил скребок. Это было забавно: он всё время что-то ронял при Чжу Цзаньцзине.

\- Молодой господин, и вам доброго вечера… - пробормотал Ван Цзяэр, опускаясь за скребком.

\- Я не помешаю тебе?

\- Что вы, молодой господин… - ещё больше смутился Ван Цзяэр. - Как можно? Вы же тут хозяин…

Хозяин?.. Здесь, в этом доме, Чжу Цзаньцзинь был никем. Бесправнее слуг, потому что в отличие от них не мог уйти.

\- Я побуду здесь недолго, если ты не против...

\- Конечно, нет, молодой господин… Ван Цзяэр может быть вам чем-то полезен?..

\- Нет, нет… продолжай делать, что делал, и не обращай на меня внимания…

Чжу Цзаньцзинь отошёл в дальний угол и присел на солому, уткнувшись головой в колени. Он не видел, что Ван Цзяэр сделал ровно противоположное тому, что ему было велено: опустил скребок и замер, молча смотря на Чжу Цзаньцзиня.

А Чжу Цзаньцзинь думал. Думал о том, что никогда ему ещё не была так мила его лачуга, как теперь, когда он не мог вернуться в неё. Никогда ещё ему не была так в радость скромная работа учителем, как теперь, когда он не мог больше дать ни одного урока. Оказалось, что прошедший год был самым лучшим за всю его жизнь: да, бывало холодно, бывало голодно, бывало обидно, но он был собой. И вот теперь он снова лишился даже этого зыбкого ощущения свободы.

Одежда на коленях быстро стала мокрой, но Чжу Цзаньцзинь даже не замечал этого, погружённый в отчаяние. Из его горла вылетел сдавленный всхлип, и Ван Цзяэр, ни на мгновение не спускавший с него взгляда, в мгновение ока оказался рядом.

\- Молодой господин, что случилось?!..

Чжу Цзаньцзинь поднял голову, посмотрел на него заплаканными глазами, от чего Ван Цзяэр стал выглядеть ещё более озабоченным, и покачал головой. Как было объяснить ему, что именно случилось?..

\- Молодого господина кто-то обидел?.. - встревоженно спросил конюх. - А хотите, Ван Цзяэр его поколотит? Или закидает навозом!

Чжу Цзаньцзинь опешил, а потом рассмеялся.

\- Хотел бы я на это посмотреть… - сказал он сквозь смех.

А Ван Цзяэр, воодушевлённый смехом молодого господина, и сам улыбнулся во всё своё открытое лицо. И Чжу Цзаньцзинь снова подумал, что это было так же, как и в его сказке, - он поговорил с Ван Цзяэром, и ему стало полегче. Взволнованный этой мыслью и исполненный благодарности, он поддался мимолётному желанию, схватил мозолистую ладонь Ван Цзяэра и приложил к своей щеке. Но тут Ван Цзяэр изменился в лице, резко выдернул руку и отскочил. Чжу Цзаньцзиня бросило в жар от осознания, как необдуманно и неподобающе он поступил.

\- Прости… - начал он, но не успел договорить, потому что Ван Цзяэр запричитал:

\- Молодой господин, что же вы делаете?.. Я весь такой грязный!.. Как мне можно вас касаться?..

Недосказанное извинение застряло в горле. В растерянности Чжу Цзаньцзиня опустил руку, только что сжимавшую чужую ладонь, и пробормотал:

\- Это… ничего. Это совсем не страшно…

\- Ну, как же?.. А знаете, я прямо сейчас и помоюсь: все равно ведь собирался утром. Вы подождите немного, я сейчас! Я быстро!..

\- Ван Цзяэр!

Но тот уже вскочил и побежал ко двери на задний двор.

\- Я очень быстро! Вы и не заметите! Одна нога тут, другая… тоже тут…

Чжу Цзаньцзинь тоже встал и отправился вслед за Ван Цзяэром. Он услышал, как стукнулись друг о дружку вёдра, и его поразила чудовищная мысль. Он вышел во двор, где Ван Цзяэр, мелко дрожа от холода, уже стягивал с себя одежду.

\- Ты что же, собрался мыться на улице? - с ужасом воскликнул Чжу Цзаньцзинь. - На таком морозе?!..

Ван Цзяэр замер и растерянно посмотрел на него.

\- Ну да… А где ж ещё? В людской можно только с утра, когда воду греют…

Да… в этом доме во всём существовал чёткий распорядок, и хотя в людской даже в это время дня наверняка кто-то был, Ван Цзяэру бы просто указали на двери. И даже просьба хозяйского сына не помогла бы… Скорее, наоборот. И всё же...

\- Пойдём со мной, - решительно сказал Чжу Цзаньцзинь.

\- Молодой господин?..

\- Возьми чистую одежду и пойдём со мной, - повторил тот и снова взял Ван Цзяэра за руку, но теперь так крепко, что тот не решился больше её вырывать.

Чжу Цзаньцзинь повёл его в господскую часть дома, - туда, где мылись хозяева. Он прекрасно понимал: узнай отец о том, что он учудил, не избежать ему наказания, но позволить живому человеку обливаться ледяной водой в такой жуткий холод было противно всему, во что он верил. Ван Цзяэр послушно следовал за ним, хотя испуган был основательно.

Как Чжу Цзаньцзинь и надеялся, в хозяйской банной было пусто, но зато и, как всегда, готово к омовению. Он подошёл к огромной - слишком большой для одного человека - бочке: бочка была наполнена, и вода была чуть тёплая. А в жаровне, как и обычно, тлели раскалённые угли: огромные камни на решётке должны были всегда быть достаточно горячими, чтобы в любой момент господин мог помыться.

Скинув плащ, Чжу Цзаньцзинь ухватил щипцами первый камень и кинул его в бочку. С громким шипением камень опустился на дно. Перетаскивать камни по одному можно было до самого утра, Чжу Цзаньцзинь надел рукавицы и примерился к решётке, но она была слишком тяжела для него.

\- Помоги мне, - сказал он Ван Цзяэру, и тот неуверенно потянулся за второй парой рукавиц.

Вдвоём они сдюжили - больше благодаря силе Ван Цзяэра. Камни грудой ухнули в воду, вслед за оглушающим шипением от воды повалил пар.

\- Ну всё, - отложил рукавицы Чжу Цзаньцзинь. - Теперь залезай и мойся.

Но Ван Цзяэр даже не пошевелился.

\- Молодой господин… - покачал головой из стороны в сторону он. - Я не могу… нельзя…

У Чжу Цзаньцзиня не было сил с ним спорить, и он просто бросил:

\- Будешь перечить мне - пожалуюсь на тебя отцу.

Ван Цзяэр ничего не ответил, но и не сдвинулся с места. Повернувшись к нему, Чжу Цзаньцзинь увидел, что его лицо перекосилось от страха. Да, похоже, и правда он служил в доме Чжу совсем недолго, если так плохо ещё знал его отца: вздумай Чжу Цзаньцзинь даже упомянуть об этом, самому бы первому надрали уши. Это ещё в лучшем случае. Чжу Цзаньцзинь невольно рассмеялся.

\- Да что ты! Никому я не пожалуюсь, это шутка... Наверное, не очень удачная. А ты поскорее залезай, а то вода остынет. Да и чем быстрее помоешься, тем меньше вероятность, что нас с тобой поймают.

И видимо, последние доводы возымели нужную силу: Ван Цзяэр кивнул и снова принялся раздеваться. Чжу Цзаньцзинь вспыхнул и быстро повернулся к нему спиной. Приличия не позволяли смотреть на обнажённого человека - даже слугу. Но, хоть он и стоял спиной, воображение услужливо дорисовало всё, что он не видел, и по его телу побежали мурашки.

Наконец раздался всплеск воды, и Чжу Цзаньцзинь позволил себе снова обернуться. Ван Цзяэр погрузился в воду с головой, вынырнул, глотнул воздуха и нырнул снова. Своим поведением он походил на большую собаку, впервые попавшую на водоём. На собаку.... прямо как в сказке.

Чжу Цзаньцзинь спохватился, взял с одной из полок мыльный корень и мочало и протянул их Ван Цзяэру, когда тот соблаговолил снова вынырнуть. Пока Ван Цзяэр основательно намыливался, Чжу Цзаньцзинь поднял с пола сброшенную им одежду и начал её аккуратно складывать. Повинуясь внезапному порыву, он поднёс её к носу: она крепко пахла потом. Но это не вызвало у него отвращения, ведь так пах честный труд. И это был запах Ван Цзяэра.

\- В жизни так отменно не купался! - наконец воскликнул Ван Цзяэр, и Чжу Цзаньцзинь подошёл к нему поближе. - Даже не знаю, как благодарить молодого господина…

Его волосы, прежде собранные в небрежный узел, теперь были распущены и липли к его лицу и плечам. Руки сами потянулись вперёд: Чжу Цзаньцзинь начал расчёсывать волосы пальцами и поднимать наверх, обратно в узел. И сказал - прямо как в своей сказке:

\- Прошу тебя, не называй меня “молодой господин”. Зови меня по имени. И не обращайся ко мне столь уважительно… Умоляю тебя, мне это невыносимо.

Ван Цзяэр, прижавшийся к краю бочки и не смевший двинуть головой, которой занимался Чжу Цзаньцзинь, прикусил губу.

\- Хорошо… Чжу Цзаньцзинь.

\- А ты можешь называть меня “Цзань Цзань”?

\- Как прикажет моло… Как ты скажешь, Цзань Цзань. Похоже на детское прозвище. Вас… тебя так называли в детстве?

Чжу Цзаньцзинь сам придумал себе это прозвище. Его никто и никогда так не называл. Никто и никогда… кроме выдуманного Ван Цзяэра из его сказки.

Его пальцы касались живой человеческой плоти, он кожей чувствовал тепло распаренного тела, он заглядывал в ясные блестящие глаза. И Чжу Цзаньцзинь поверил. Поверил в то, что перед ним был тот самый Ван Цзяэр, о котором он грезил годами.

Чжу Цзаньцзинь наклонил голову и поцеловал Ван Цзяэра.

И - как в сказке - Ван Цзяэр ответил на его поцелуй.

Сначала, правда, Ван Цзяэр поскользнулся от неожиданности и едва не ушёл под воду, но вовремя вцепился руками в край бочки и подался вперёд, чтобы их губы не разомкнулись. Ладони Чжу Цзаньцзиня опустились на лицо Ван Цзяэра, и в этот момент он почувствовал, как в его рот проник чужой язык. Зная, что покраснел до ушей, он коснулся языка Ван Цзяэра своим, они переплелись, и поцелуй стал безумно жарким. Волшебным.

Спустя вечность Чжу Цзаньцзинь вздохнул, отодвинулся и, трясясь от мелкой дрожи, прошептал:

\- Пойдём в мою комнату?..

Ван Цзяэр кивнул.

Когда он вылез из воды, Чжу Цзаньцзинь снова испуганно отвернулся - испугался он самого себя и того, что происходило с ним, - но Ван Цзяэр осторожно сжал его плечо, давая понять, что не против. И Чжу Цзаньцзинь посмотрел. И дрожать стал сильнее, а перепугался ещё больше, ведь ниже живота у него начало происходить что-то, в чём он не признался бы под пытками. Чжу Цзаньцзинь и не знал, рад он был, что Ван Цзяэр быстро вытерся и оделся в чистое, или он предпочёл бы, чтоб это длилось дольше.

Они крались по дому как воры. Чжу Цзаньцзинь крепко сжимал шероховатую ладонь и отпустить её боялся больше, чем врезаться в темноте в стену или - того хуже - вазу. Он уговаривал себя, что волнение вызвано лишь страхом быть пойманным, что, как только двери его комнаты закроются за ними, он успокоится. Но стоило лишь увидеть в свете свечей лицо Ван Цзяэра, потянувшегося к нему за новым поцелуем, как самообман рассеялся сам собой: Чжу Цзаньцзиню вообще не было дела до слуг, до отца, до всех прочих людей во всём мире - его колотил озноб от рук Ван Цзяэра, сомкнувшихся на его талии, от языка Ван Цзяэра, ласкавшего его язык. Он не понимал, как ещё не потерял сознание. А может, думал он, уже потерял, и всё это, включая Ван Цзяэра, было лишь плодами его воображения.

Оба не сговариваясь, путаясь в ногах и спотыкаясь, не прекращая целоваться, двинулись в сторону кровати и лишь возле неё остановились. Оба боялись сделать следующий шаг и испуганно смотрели друг на друга. Чжу Цзаньцзинь первым распустил свой пояс и выскользнул из верхнего платья. В ответ Ван Цзяэр стянул с себя всё, что было выше пояса, оставаясь в одних штанах. От всего действа веяло детской неловкостью - как они разувались, как вместе забрались с ногами на постель, как снова жадно целовались. И, по-прежнему, боялись даже слова вымолвить и того, что должно было произойти дальше.

Они стояли на коленях друг напротив друга. Чжу Цзаньцзинь с трепетом изучал уже казавшееся ему родным лицо невыдуманного Ван Цзяэра. А горящие глаза Ван Цзяэра изучали его лицо. Чжу Цзаньцзинь коснулся губами щеки Ван Цзяэра, мочки уха, а потом, сгорая от желания, двинулся дальше. Ван Цзяэр не шевелился, а только вздрагивал от каждого прикосновения, словно они его обжигали.

А Чжу Цзаньцзинь уже целовал шею, зарываясь носом в стянутые влажные волосы. Потом его губы медленно опустились к плечу, а сам он начал перебирать коленями, чтобы оказаться позади Ван Цзяэра. Теперь он покрывал поцелуями затылок, а вот уже начал спускаться к спине… Но вдруг его глаза широко распахнулись, и он в ужасе отпрянул: вся спина Ван Цзяэра была покрыта ужасными свежими синяками и кровоподтёками.

\- Что это?.. - прошептал Чжу Цзаньцзинь. - Кто это сделал с тобой?!..

\- Ничего страшного, - ответил Ван Цзяэр и попытался развернуться, чтобы спрятать спину, но Чжу Цзаньцзинь его остановил, не в силах оторвать взгляда от кошмарных увечий. - Тот пёс, что вчера следовал за нами от твоего дома, попытался пробраться во двор. Слуги стали его выгонять. Я не смог… не могу смотреть, когда мучают слабых, особенно животных… Вот и прилетело мне заместо пса. Но это ничего, заживёт! На то и слуги, чтоб их били.

\- Нет, - твёрдо сказал Чжу Цзаньцзинь. - Слуги вовсе не для того, чтоб их били. И тебя никто не смеет бить.

Осторожно, легко-легко, так чтобы не причинить боли, он коснулся губами между лопаток. Не было у него слов, чтобы выразить всю благодарность, всю нежность…Не важно, его это был пёс или нет. Важно было лишь то, что Ван Цзяэр настоящий оказался ещё лучше вымышленного.

\- Тебе же, наверное, каждое движение как удар плетью теперь… - с тревогой сказал Чжу Цзаньцзинь.

\- Ничего, не неженка. Дома, в деревне, и не так, бывало, лупили… Отец мог так отходить, что я с неделю ни лежать, ни сидеть не мог…

Ван Цзяэр спохватился и замолк. Куда ему было знать, что слова его потрясли Чжу Цзаньцзиня вовсе не откровенностью, а тем как много у них оказалось общего. Отец Цзаньцзиня, может, и не калечил так же страшно, но спина его очень хорошо была знакома с розгами, а голова - с оплеухами и подзатыльниками.

Чжу Цзаньцзинь осторожно взял Ван Цзяэра за плечи, стараясь не тревожить спину, и прижался щекой к затылку.

\- Если бы я мог как-то… облегчить…

\- Ты можешь… - хрипло перебил его Ван Цзяэр, но осёкся и замолк, опустив голову.

\- Что? Что я могу?

Человек, в одиночку вставший между вооружённой камнями толпой и бездомным псом, долго набирался решимости, прежде чем выдавить:

\- Ты можешь сделать меня своим…

Из груди Чжу Цзаньцзиня вылетел вздох. Он сам… он хотел, он был готов отдаться Ван Цзяэру. А тот предложил себя сам…

\- Ты уверен?..

Вместо ответа Ван Цзяэр робко приспустил свои штаны и наклонился вперёд, опираясь на сложенные под головой руки. Чжу Цзаньцзинь почувствовал тот же ужас, что и когда-то перед Имперским экзаменом: что он ничегошеньки не знает и с треском провалит его.

Несложно было догадаться, что Ван Цзяэр разбирался в этом получше него, даже если и только подглядывал за другими… Чжу Цзаньцзинь обо всём подобном знал лишь из книг, и то, в тех, что он читал по учёбе, речь шла о близости между мужчинами и женщинами. Лишь однажды ему попался труд, где упоминалось и другое. Это был трактат о морали, в качестве иллюстрации там приводилось несколько картинок, где двое мужчин предавались разврату. Текст был полон осуждения, а картинки были гадкими, но именно они впервые открыли Чжу Цзаньцзиню глаза на него самого.

Чжу Цзаньцзинь понял тогда, что с ним не так. Почему не вызывали у него волнения случайно задравшиеся платья служанок, зато от распахнувшегося ворота работяги, что чинил им ворот колодца, дух захватило. Почему он остался равнодушен к танцу Цинь Су, на который остальные юноши смотрели с восхищением, зато с одного из этих самых юношей он не мог свести глаз. И много других “почему”... Осознание лишь в очередной раз убедило его в правоте отца: он недостойный, он порочный. Но теперь Чжу Цзаньцзинь хотя бы знал, в чём его порок.

Тех картинок было недостаточно, чтобы знать, что и как делать теперь. Но одно Чжу Цзаньцзинь знал наверняка: поза, в которой Ван Цзяэр собирался принять его как любовника, была унизительной. Да и мог ли Чжу Цзаньцзинь самозабвенно любить его, когда перед глазами была залитая лиловыми пятнами спина?..

\- Нет… - пробормотал он. - Нет… Я не хочу так… Я не могу так!.. Я должен видеть твоё лицо!

Ван Цзяэр выждал лишь мгновение, а потом решительно перевернулся и лёг на спину. Лицо его при этом скривилось.

\- Нет!.. Не надо, если тебе больно…

\- Говорю же: не неженка. Я не боюсь боли.

\- Но… - Чжу Цзаньцзинь понял, что пора признаваться. - Я ничего не умею… я, и правда, могу сделать ещё больнее…

\- Нет, не сделаешь, - уверенно ответил Ван Цзяэр, но подбородок его дрогнул от волнения.

\- Ты уже был с кем-то раньше?

Ван Цзяэр покачал головой.

\- Нет, но я всё равно не боюсь. Пожалуйста. Я хочу этого.

И Чжу Цзаньцзинь тоже хотел. Хотел до потери рассудка. Руки дрожали, когда он стянул с Ван Цзяэра штаны. А глаза не могли оторваться от идеально вылепленного тела, даже когда Чжу Цзаньцзинь скидывал оставшуюся одежду с себя. Рядом с Ван Цзяэром Чжу Цзаньцзинь казался себе щуплым, тщедушным и совсем жалким. Разве имел он право касаться этих стройных бёдер? Разве достойны были его пальцы проводить по этому твёрдому как камень животу, по рельефной груди? Как его глаза смели с таким вожделением смотреть на мужской орган, вздымавшийся до самого пупка. Чжу Цзаньцзиню было стыдно, но не за свои желания, а потому что он не был достоин этого.

А Ван Цзяэр согнул ноги в коленях и призывно раздвинул их, и все мысли сразу куда-то подевались. Полагаясь больше на интуицию, на веления собственного тела, чем на какие-либо практические познания, Чжу Цзаньцзинь устроился между его ног и попробовал войти… но у него не вышло.

Сгорая от стыда, что оказался таким неумёхой, Чжу Цзаньцзинь взволнованно поднял взгляд к лицу Ван Цзяэра, ожидая насмешки. Но тот лишь зажмурился и раздвинул ноги ещё шире, а руками ещё и ягодицы развёл, словно в неудаче винил собственную неуклюжесть. Чжу Цзаньцзинь попробовал снова, но его член, сочащийся прозрачной жидкостью, снова соскользнул. Зажмурившись ещё плотнее, Ван Цзяэр одной рукой нащупал его член и направил в себя.

У Чжу Цзаньцзиня перехватило дыхание. Ощущения от прикосновения к его сокровенному месту были сравнимы с ощущениями от прыжка в ледяную воду, когда сначала всё тело обдаёт холодом, а через мгновение кожа начинает гореть огнём. А когда задуманное начало получаться, разум его разорвался на мелкие кусочки.

Ему по-прежнему было не очень удобно, но медленно и осторожно Чжу Цзаньцзинь начал продвигаться вперёд. Как ни старался Ван Цзяэр скрыть это, лицо его исказилось от боли, и Чжу Цзаньцзинь остановился и хотел было прекратить его мучения, но освободившиеся руки Ван Цзяэра вцепились ему в предплечья, а хриплый голос умолял продолжать.

Обоим - и деревенскому парню, подглядевшему за кем-то на сеновале, и лучшему ученику Империи, знавшему о соитиях лишь из книжек, - неведомо было, как нужно готовиться к такой близости, как привыкать друг к другу. Пришлось пройти через неудобство, через боль. Но сильное влечение, которому ни один не мог противостоять, и не менее сильное желание доставить другому удовольствие сделали своё дело: вскоре Чжу Цзаньцзинь заполнил Ван Цзяэра до конца, а потом и лицо Ван Цзяэра разгладилось. Проведя руками по распростёртому под ним телу, Чжу Цзаньцзинь сделал первое, нерешительное движение, ещё одно, и наконец начал овладевать им уверенно, обмирая от пламени в том месте, где они становились единым целым.

Внутри Ван Цзяэра было тесно и жарко - прямо как в лачуге Чжу Цзаньцзиня, стоило развести в ней огонь. Да и весь Ван Цзяэр казался ему домом: надёжной крепостью, за стенами которой можно было уберечься от любой беды, родным человеком, в чьих объятьях можно было спрятаться от любых невзгод. Чжу Цзаньцзинь брал его, а у самого было чувство, будто это он отдавался - отдавал всего себя без остатка, не ведая ни сомнений, ни сожалений.

Тем временем Ван Цзяэр поднял ноги выше и обхватил ими талию Чжу Цзаньцзиня. Тот вдруг понял, что провалился ещё глубже, - во всех возможных смыслах. Тело, и так сходившее с ума от страсти, окончательно перестало слушаться разума. Толчки Чжу Цзаньцзиня стали хаотичными, рваными. После одного из них глаза Ван Цзяэра распахнулись, а сам он блаженно застонал. И звук его голоса сотворил ещё одно волшебство: Чжу Цзаньцзиню показалось, будто в него ударило молнией, всё его тело содрогнулось как от разряда, его подхватил неведомый водоворот, затянул в себя, закружил голову, взметнул его на гребень волны, с которого он рухнул в пучину, и наконец вышвырнул обессиленным на берег.

Когда Чжу Цзаньцзинь смог открыть глаза, он понял, что лежит плашмя на Ван Цзяэре, уткнувшись лицом в его шею. Разум его медленно собирался из осколков в целое, он смог вспомнить своё имя и где он. Но вот пошевелиться пока не мог.

\- Всё хорошо? - встревоженно спросил Ван Цзяэр, а Чжу Цзаньцзинь усомнился, может ли он всё ещё говорить.

\- Мне кажется, я только что умер и снова воскрес…

Руки Ван Цзяэра прижали его чуть крепче, и сдавленно, неуверенно он спросил:

\- Тебе было хорошо?

И тут слова всё же оставили Чжу Цзаньцзиня. Хорошо?!.. Да ни на одном языке мира, наверное, невозможно было описать, как это было прекрасно! В самых смелых мечтах он не мог представить, что любовь - это такое блаженство...

Всё, что он мог, это дотянуться обессиленной рукой до лица Ван Цзяэра, запустить пальцы в стянутые волосы, вслепую погладить по щеке, коснуться губ. Этих прикосновений было совсем недостаточно, что выразить благодарность за подаренное ему удовольствие. За настоящее волшебство.

Ван Цзяэр не беспокоил его, не торопил, и всё же чуть отойдя Чжу Цзаньцзинь медленно приподнялся и начал опускаться вниз, пытаясь руками, губами, языком передать свои чувства и жажду поделиться с Ван Цзяэром тем, что он сам испытал.

Язык коснулся пупка, и в щёку Чжу Цзаньцзиня упёрся напряжённый член. Ван Цзяэр громко сглотнул. Чжу Цзаньцзинь инстинктивно прикоснулся губами к торчащей малиновой головке.

Такая картинка в трактате о морали тоже была, но Чжу Цзаньцзинь невыносимо опасался снова оплошать, поэтому не спешил воплотить картинку в жизнь. Аккуратно и тщательно он начал обхаживать член языком, и только полный истомы стон “Цзань Цзань…” навёл его на мысль, что его осторожность была для Ван Цзяэра сладкой пыткой. Собрав волю в кулак, Чжу Цзаньцзинь обхватил член губами и опустил голову вниз, насколько смог, прежде чем тот достиг глотки. Он подавился и тут же поднялся выше, постепенно привыкая и к этим ощущениям тоже. Его руки легли на бёдра Ван Цзяэра, и по тому, как пальцы Ван Цзяэра впивались в его запястья, он изучал его желания и слабости.

Вскоре, барахтаясь в сбившемся одеяле, Ван Цзяэр поднялся и встал на колени, придерживая Чжу Цзаньцзиня за плечи, чтобы тот не выпускал его член изо рта. Ван Цзяэр дрожал и часто дышал.

Чжу Цзаньцзинь двигался всё смелее, заглатывая всё глубже и глубже. Дрожь Ван Цзяэра усилилась, и не в состоянии больше унять её он вцепился в волосы Чжу Цзаньцзиня и задвигал бёдрами, с силой погружая член ему в рот. И хотя Чжу Цзаньцзинь почти лишился воздуха, а из глаз его хлынули слёзы, ему это низменно нравилось: вот только что он сам овладевал Ван Цзяэром, а теперь Ван Цзяэр владел им. Грубо, несдержанно, но ровно так, как Чжу Цзаньцзинь и хотел.

Протяжный хриплый стон и горячая терпкая жидкость, хлынувшая в горло, были ему наградой. Чжу Цзаньцзинь судорожно проглотил её и наконец смог отдышаться. А потом, не разгибаясь, просто прильнул щекой к животу. Но Ван Цзяэр потянул его наверх. Его лицо, покрытое капельками пота, было полно раскаяния, шероховатая ладонь неумело пыталась утереть Чжу Цзаньцзиню слёзы.

\- Вот я чурбан… совсем не мог себя сдержать… какой же я неотёсанный… ты видеть меня, наверное, не хочешь…

Дыхание Чжу Цзаньцзиня всё ещё было сбито, и потому вместо слов он заставил Ван Цзяэра замолкнуть, накрыв его губы своими и заняв его рот своим языком. И объяснять ему, какой он глупый, если думает, что Чжу Цзаньцзиню что-то было не по нраву, не пришлось.

Несмотря на всю браваду, лёг Ван Цзяэр на бок. Пусть Чжу Цзаньцзиню и удалось ненадолго отвлечь его от боли, теперь спина наверняка беспощадно ему мстила. Чжу Цзаньцзинь, устроившись сзади, положил одну руку ему под голову, а вторую на плечо, но остался чуть в стороне, стараясь не тревожить раны. А Ван Цзяэр нелепо выгнул руку назад и всё же притянул Чжу Цзаньцзиня вплотную.

\- Мне так даже легче.

И стало совсем просто. Прижимаясь к Ван Цзяэру, Чжу Цзаньцзинь испытывал то, чего никогда ему до этого не было дано: он чувствовал себя нужным, важным, любимым.

\- Ты ведь недавно в доме? - язык не поворачивался называть дом даже “нашим”, не то что “моим”. - Где ты работал раньше?

\- Я здесь пару месяцев. А до этого служил в доме семьи Цзян.

\- Семьи Цзян? - удивился Чжу Цзаньцзинь. - Я уже несколько месяцев даю уроки их дочери. Как же так получилось, что я ни разу не видел тебя там?..

Ему было стыдно. Никогда он не был невнимателен к слугам, даже когда ещё жил в этом доме. А потом и подавно: что было нос задирать, коли сам стал одним из них? Неужто же он зазнался и обошёл вниманием Ван Цзяэра, когда встречал его в доме Цзян?..

\- Ты и не мог меня видеть. Я ведь всегда прятался.

\- Прятался? От кого же?

\- От тебя…

Чжу Цзаньцзинь тихо рассмеялся, приняв это за шутку.

\- Прятался от меня?

\- Ещё когда я в первый раз тебя увидел, я не мог глаз оторвать… - смущённо ответил Ван Цзяэр. - Я спросил тогда кого-то: неужто нового слугу наняли? А надо мной посмеялись, говорят, чего глазеешь? Это учитель молодой госпожи, он сам из благородных, не чета тебе, деревенщине…

\- Что за глупость?.. - улыбнулся Чжу Цзаньцзинь. - Что значит “не чета”?

\- Я потом и сам понял. По твоей спине.

\- А что с моей спиной?

\- Ты её всегда держал прямее, чем любой слуга. Даже когда кланялся.

Да, за спину он достаточно получал в детстве… А вот, оказывается, теперь она выделяла его и отдаляла от тех, к кому он хотел быть ближе.

\- Но почему же ты прятался? Я был недружелюбным или надменным?..

\- Нет, нет, что ты!.. - Ван Цзяэр притянул его ладонь к своим губам и оставил на ней долгий поцелуй. - Не в тебе было дело, во мне. Как я мог тебе на глаза показаться? Я боялся… боялся, что, едва взглянув на меня, ты увидишь… увидишь, кто я. А кто я? Тупой, безграмотный лоб - только и умею, что за лошадьми ходить. Даже имени своего написать не могу!.. А ты… ты не просто сам учёный, ещё и других учишь… и ты другой, особенный. Непохожий ни на слуг, ни на господ…

Губы Чжу Цзаньцзиня замерли на шее Ван Цзяэра. С удивлением он осознал, что так радостно и отчаянно поверил в то, что его сказка стала былью, что ни на мгновение даже не усомнился, что Ван Цзяэр будет чувствовать то же, что и придуманный им Ван Цзяэр. А ведь Ван Цзяэр был реален, у него была своя настоящая, невымышленная жизнь. Разве мог реальный человек за один лишь день увлечься кем-то - особенно им - настолько сильно, чтобы так довериться, невзирая на риск навлечь на себя гнев хозяина?

А оказалось, что у Ван Цзяэра была своя сказка. И он, Чжу Цзаньцзинь, был в ней главным героем...

\- Разве же это мало - уметь ходить за лошадьми? Холить их, заботиться о них, заслуживать их доверие… Это то, чего я не умею и чему никогда не научусь. А учёность ничуть не делает меня особенным. Поверь мне, я бы с лёгкостью отказался от всех полученных знаний в обмен на капельку счастья… Ты ни в чём не уступаешь мне. Наоборот, ты лучше меня. И… если ты хочешь… хочешь, я научу тебя писать твоё имя?

А Ван Цзяэр лишь улёгся поудобнее, заворачиваясь в объятья Чжу Цзаньцзиня, и покачал головой.

\- Я хочу, чтоб этот сон не заканчивался. Не хочу просыпаться…

\- Тогда давай не будем спать - и не придётся просыпаться.

Но вскоре, конечно же, оба уснули.

Утром Чжу Цзаньцзинь проснулся как никогда счастливый и страстно жаждущий как можно скорее повторить то, что было ночью. Но постель рядом с ним оказалась пуста. Лишь смятые простыни свидетельствовали о том, что Ван Цзяэр не привиделся ему во сне.

Чжу Цзаньцзинь поскорее начал одеваться. Он бегло осмотрел дорогие одежды, оставшиеся от его прежней жизни в этом доме. И рука сама потянулась к простому платью, в котором он вернулся в дом позавчера, - благо в доме, полном прислуги, его уже успели почистить. И так радостно ему было, что он даже не задумался, как отчитает его за это отец. А найдя на обычном месте свой плащ, он и не вспомнил, что накануне позабыл его в банной.

На улице был лёгкий мороз, холодный воздух обжигал нутро при дыхании. Но куда больше обжигала радость от мысли, что в жизни Чжу Цзаньцзиня теперь есть капелька счастья, что он больше не одинок. От мысли, что через несколько мгновений он увидит Ван Цзяэра и сказка продолжится.

В конюшне были ещё люди, но все они один за другим вышли во двор, стоило им заметить Чжу Цзаньцзиня. В предвкушении встречи с Ван Цзяэром он и не обратил на это внимания, лишь обрадовался, что их оставили вдвоём. Что там! Переполненный радостью Чжу Цзаньцзинь не успел даже толком подумать, что не стоило так открыто идти сюда с самого утра, когда наверняка кто-то мог заметить, догадаться. В доме всегда хватало сообразительных и готовых выслужиться перед хозяином слуг. Но Чжу Цзаньцзинь мог думать лишь о Ван Цзяэре.

Он тихо подошёл к Ван Цзяэру сзади, обнял за талию и поцеловал в шею.

\- Почему ты ушёл не попрощавшись? - спросил он улыбаясь.

Шея Ван Цзяэра напряглась от прикосновения, а руки легли на ладони Чжу Цзаньцзиня и с лёгким усилием расцепили их.

\- Ван Цзяэр должен был идти работать.

\- Ты должен был разбудить меня…

\- Ван Цзяэр не посмел беспокоить молодого господина.

Его голос был ровным и безразличным. Радость постепенно оседала на землю как пыль на дороге, по которой проехала повозка.

\- В чём дело?.. - встревожился Чжу Цзаньцзинь. - Ты боишься, что нас увидят? Конечно, да, ты прав: я так беспечен, совсем не подумал об этом…

\- Молодому господину не стоит здесь находиться.

Голос Ван Цзяэра был холоднее, чем воздух на улице. Но Чжу Цзаньцзинь ещё верил, хоть и слабо, что это лишь смущение, что ему мерещится перемена в Ван Цзяэре.

\- Здесь больше никого нет. Почему ты снова так ко мне обращаешься? Я чем-то тебя обидел?..

Ван Цзяэр резко обернулся, взглянул ему в глаза, но тут же опустил их.

\- Ван Цзяэр всего лишь слуга. Грязный конюх. Молодой господин имеет право обходиться с ним, как пожелает.

\- Что ты говоришь такое?.. - голос Чжу Цзаньцзиня дрогнул.

\- Как есть, говорю… - зло сказал Ван Цзяэр, но потом спохватился и закончил бесцветным голосом: - Надеюсь, Ван Цзяэр хорошо послужил молодому господину, и молодой господин остался им доволен.

“Послужил”... “Доволен”... Сердце вдруг оторвалось от жизненных нитей, на которых держалось, и ухнуло в бездну. Он возомнил себе, что его полюбили… А Ван Цзяэр был с ним, лишь чтоб “молодой господин остался им доволен”...

Охваченный отчаянием и стыдом за собственную самонадеянность, Чжу Цзаньцзинь пошатываясь вернулся во двор. Голос разума твердил ему, что что-то было не так, что не могли слова и действия Ван Цзяэра прошедшей ночью быть лишь притворством. Но был и другой голос: тот, что с раннего детства твердил ему, что он жалок, ничтожен, никчёмен. Что никто и никогда не сможет испытывать к нему ничего, кроме отвращения. Вот и Ван Цзяэру стало так противно, что он не мог больше притворяться…

Чжу Цзаньцзинь стоял посередине двора, одинокий, потерянный. Ни одно из понесённых им за всю жизнь наказаний не было столь болезненным. Если бы его забили камнями, ему вряд ли было бы больнее. И мелькнула мысль, что именно сейчас стоило наконец всё прекратить. Нет, не избавить себя от мучений, не заслужил он избавления. Избавить мир вокруг - от ненужного себя.

Но прежде, чем Чжу Цзаньцзинь совершил что-либо непоправимое, его кликнул кто-то из слуг: отец требовал молодого господина к себе. Едва передвигая ноги, Чжу Цзаньцзинь побрёл в дом.

Отец завтракал в своих покоях. Чжу Цзаньцзинь вошёл и поклонился. Господин Чжу смерил его тяжёлым взглядом и не предложил ни сесть, ни присоединиться.

\- Ты на конюшне был, - после долгого молчания ледяным голосом произнёс отец, и Чжу Цзаньцзиня накрыло дурнотой от одной лишь мысли, что отец догадался, к кому он ходил. Ведь он даже не спрашивал, он утверждал. А господин Чжу продолжил: - Думал, я не узнаю? И обо всём остальном не узнаю?! Это всё-таки пока ещё мой дом, хоть ты уже и мнишь себя его хозяином! Мне известно обо всём, что происходит в этих стенах!!!..

По мере того, как он говорил, голос его становился всё громче и злее, а Чжу Цзаньцзинь всё больше и больше сжимался в комок, в котором едва билась жизнь. Что ж, его унижение было полным, наказание - неотвратимым. Он всё заслужил… Чжу Цзаньцзинь ничего не ответил, а отец продолжил:

\- А ведь мне так нахваливали тебя! Заверяли, что ты образец достоинства, трудолюбия, скромности! А я, значит, жестокий отец, раз выставил такого замечательного сына за порог!

Так вот оно что… Чжу Цзаньцзинь наивно думал, что всё самое ужасное он уже услышал, но нет. Лучший ученик Империи почувствовал себя несмышлёным ребёнком, который с лёгкостью верил в небылицы. Он-то уверял себя, что отец решил помириться с ним, потому что по-своему любил и скучал. Несмотря на всё, что произошло с того самого момента, как отец появился на его пороге, - верил. А господина Чжу всего лишь беспокоило, как он выглядит в глазах своих знатных знакомых…

\- Вот вам и образец достоинства! - не останавливался отец. - Ты всегда был бесстыдником, но, смотрю, за последний год окончательно распустился. Не хочу даже думать, каким распутствам ты предавался в своём сарае! Достаточно того, что не успел порог отчего дома переступить, как потащил в свою постель холопа! Как хорошо, что госпожа Цинь Су сама отказалась от вашего брака! Вот был бы позор, узнай Городской голова, что его зятя сделал своей шлюхой вонючий конюх!

Отец, конечно же, не знал, как именно расстроился брак Чжу Цзаньцзиня с Цинь Су. Разумеется, не было никакого человека Ван Цзяэра, не было никаких признаний и поцелуев… Но как-то в разгар приготовлений к свадьбе жениху и невесте разрешили вместе прогуляться. За ними, конечно же, наблюдали со стороны, но они хотя могли поговорить наедине.

Именно тогда Чжу Цзаньцзинь признался Цинь Су в своём пороке: что он не испытывает к женщинам того, что должен испытывать мужчина. Если такова будет её воля, он, конечно же, женится на ней, будет преданным супругом и приложит все усилия, чтобы побороть свой порок, но скрыть эту позорную правду до свадьбы Чжу Цзаньцзинь считал низостью. И даже страх, что Цинь Су высмеет его, запрезирает и расскажет его тайну своим родителям или его отцу, его не остановил.

Цинь Су тогда долго молчала, и Чжу Цзаньцзинь заметил слёзы в её глазах, но потом она взяла его за руки, улыбнулась и сказала, что это должно быть его решение, - она примет любое. И если он решит жениться на ней, она всегда будет помнить его откровенность, никогда не принудит к близости и никогда не попрекнёт этим.

То, как Цинь Су - первый и единственный человек, которому он признался, - приняла его и не оттолкнула, стало для Чжу Цзаньцзиня откровением. Он почти сразу решил, что не имеет права обречь эту замечательную девушку на несчастливый брак без мужниной ласки. Её поддержка придала ему храбрости, и Чжу Цзаньцзинь объявил господам Цинь и своему отцу, что не может жениться на Цинь Су, потому что недостоин её. Отцу этого, разумеется, было мало: он потребовал объяснений. И тогда, спасая Чжу Цзаньцзиня от необходимости признаваться, на помощь пришла Цинь Су. Она сказала, что сама передумала выходить за него замуж: Чжу Цзаньцзинь ей разонравился.

Отец в тот же день выгнал его. А Цинь Су передала с доверенной служанкой денег на первое время, а потом неделями обивала пороги своих знатных подруг: умоляла их уговорить мужей нанять блудного сына господина Чжу приходящим учителем к их детям.

Но теперь Чжу Цзаньцзинь всё равно мог добавить Цинь Су в длинный список людей, которых он разочаровал: все её старания оказались напрасными…

А отец уже завершал свою речь.

\- Я прощаю тебя в последний раз. Разумеется, тебя ждёт порка, и с этого момента ты больше шагу без моего ведома не сделаешь. Не вздумай даже носа показывать на конюшне - близко не смей подходить. С этим выродком я уже потолковал. Наглец решил, что может греться в хозяйской банной и нежиться в хозяйской постели! Ничего: я ему объяснил, что твоя блажь пройдёт через день-другой. Конечно, место на конюшне ему дороже, он и в сторону твою больше не посмотрит. Что молчишь? Слышал меня? Всё понял?

Чжу Цзаньцзинь всё слышал. И наконец всё понял. Всё встало на свои места. И поведению Ван Цзяэра нашлось оправдание. И зыбкое чувство свободы, которое, как казалось Чжу Цзаньцзиню, ускользнуло от него, вернулось - как тогда, когда, держа его за руки, Цинь Су сказала, что поддержит его, что бы он ни выбрал. И - как тогда - это чувство перестало быть зыбким, потому что это снова касалось не только его счастья.

Всю жизнь отец убеждал Чжу Цзаньцзиня в том, что он никчёмен, что нет от него никому ни пользы, ни радости. Что он приносит лишь несчастья и недостоин ничего хорошего. Он это давно принял и смирился. Но теперь отец попытался убедить в этом же Ван Цзяэра: что благородный господин может возжелать его только как игрушку на одну-две ночи, что его, “грязного конюха”, невозможно полюбить. И этого Чжу Цзаньцзинь простить не мог.

Он выпрямил спину, поднял голову и сказал:

\- Не беспокойтесь, господин Чжу, я более не оскверню ваш дом недостойным поведением. Потому что вы правы: у вас больше нет сына.

\- Что?! Что ты сказал?!

Чжу Цзаньцзинь развернулся и отправился прочь из постылого дома, который никогда ему домом не был. Вслед ещё раздавались крики господина Чжу: “Уничтожу тебя, неблагодарный мальчишка! Ни на один порог тебя больше не пустят!.. Сам приползёшь на коленях, умолять будешь…” Но Чжу Цзаньцзинь уже не слушал.

Он вылетел во двор и побежал обратно на конюшню, но там было пусто. Он обошёл её кругом, но нигде не увидел Ван Цзяэра. В отчаянии он вернулся на главный двор, и там на его пути встал один из слуг. Слуга переминался с ноги на ногу, не решаясь сказать, но пришлось:

\- Молодой господин… там… хозяин велел…

\- Вышвырнуть меня пинком? - грустно усмехнулся Чжу Цзаньцзинь. - Не беспокойся - не придётся. Я уже ухожу сам.

Чжу Цзаньцзинь долго брёл через весь город - обратно, в свой настоящий дом. Единственное, что радовало его, это то, что он не успел написать хозяину, и ему было куда вернуться. А обретённая свобода не доставляла радости, ведь того, для чего ему нужна была свобода, - любимого человека, - у него больше не было. Чжу Цзаньцзинь и на ли не мог больше подойти к дому Чжу, а значит, возможности хотя бы просто объясниться с Ван Цзяэром он лишился.

За два дня опустевший дом совсем остыл. Даже внутри него можно было найти наледь. Огню, разведённому в жаровне, потребовалась пара часов, прежде чем можно было наконец снять плащ. Чжу Цзаньцзиню было бесконечно грустно, и всё же треск поленьев и танцующее пламя немного скрашивали эту грусть. Согревшись, измождённый - больше душой, чем телом - он уснул прямо на полу. Разбудил его негромкий стук дверь.

Чжу Цзаньцзинь встрепенулся и тревожно огляделся. Постепенно вернулись воспоминания о том, что произошло. Стук повторился.

Он медленно доковылял до двери и открыл её. На пороге, вперив взгляд в землю, прижимая небольшой узел, свисающий со спины, стоял Ван Цзяэр.

И плотину чувств прорвало: по лицу Чжу Цзаньцзиню потекли слёзы, которые он не мог и даже не пытался сдержать. Ведь это и было счастье: даже если Ван Цзяэр ненавидел его, просто видеть его было достаточно. Счастье было в том, что Ван Цзяэр просто существовал.

Ван Цзяэр нарушил молчание первым.

\- Ван Цзяэр пришёл попросить прощения у молодого господина… - сдавленно пробормотал он.

И Чжу Цзаньцзинь едва не рассмеялся сквозь слёзы.

\- Я не знаю, за что мне прощать тебя, но не будет тебе прощения, пока ты не начнёшь снова называть меня по имени.

Ван Цзяэр всё так же не поднимал взгляд и не видел ни слёз, ни радости. Он отчаянно покачал головой.

\- Ван Цзяэр должен просить прощения за то, что снова был груб, - упрямо сказал он. - И за то, что… размечтался…

Чжу Цзаньцзинь шмыгнул носом и, схватив Ван Цзяэра за рукав, потянул его внутрь дома, и только тогда Ван Цзяэр посмел взглянуть на него. И так он был потрясён увиденным, что не смог сопротивляться и послушно вошёл.

\- Цзань Цзань, - встревоженно позвал он, напрочь позабыв, что собирался придерживаться учтивой речи, - почему ты плачешь?..

\- Потому что ты пришёл... - сказал Чжу Цзаньцзинь, сжимая его ледяные от мороза руки.

\- Да… пришёл попросить прощения и…

\- Ты не должен просить прощения, ты ни в чём не виноват!

\- ...попрощаться.

Чжу Цзаньцзинь похолодел и выпустил покрытые мозолями ладони из рук.

\- Попрощаться?.. - выдавил он.

Ван Цзяэр вздохнул и кивнул.

\- У меня больше нет работы, - признался он. - Я обошёл полгорода, поспрашивал: нигде не нужен конюх. Так недолго остаться на улице. Я возвращаюсь к себе в деревню…

\- Как нет работы?..

Ван Цзяэр закусил губу.

\- Не дело мне было больше оставаться в твоём… в том доме. Как узнал, что тебя из-за меня прогнали, так и ушёл…

\- Меня не прогнали, - покачал головой Чжу Цзаньцзинь. - Мне тоже там больше не было места… И дело было не в тебе… то есть в тебе… но не только.. ах, что же я…

Его умение пользоваться логикой когда-то на высший балл оценили самые строгие имперские экзаменаторы. А теперь он двух слов не мог связать, чтобы объяснить самое простое… Но Ван Цзяэр и не ждал объяснений, в его глазах просто была любовь.

\- Прости, что я размечтался и навредил тебе… - снова извинился он. - Я очень хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив, Цзань Цзань, - как угодно, где угодно, с кем угодно. Очень счастлив. Всегда. Я пойду уже, а то вот-вот стемнеет, ещё место для ночлега надо искать.

Чжу Цзаньцзиню невыносимо было думать, что Ван Цзяэр винил себя в случившемся. Но ещё невыносимее была мысль, что Ван Цзяэр снова исчезнет, будто волшебства никогда и не было.

\- Не надо!.. - взмолился Чжу Цзаньцзинь. - Не уходи никуда. Останься здесь - хотя бы на ночь. А лучше останься совсем… Ты найдёшь работу! Мы что-нибудь придумаем, мы справимся!..

\- Нет, - твёрдо ответил Ван Цзяэр. - Я не могу так. Не хочу, чтоб ты делал это из жалости…

Из жалости!.. Чжу Цзаньцзинь снова заплакал, но на этот раз слёзы не были беззвучными. Его трясло от рыданий.

\- Не хочешь жалости к себе?.. - срывающимся голосом спросил он. - Ну, тогда хоть сам меня пожалей!.. У меня же никого нет, я остался совсем один… Когда-то был пёс... Я очень любил его, он был моим единственным другом… А потом отец его прогнал, и он больше не возвращался… Я годы жил в мечтах, что он где-то рядом, иногда мне кажется, что я его слышу, а на самом деле его нет…

\- Тот самый пёс?.. Но он есть, я видел его собственными глазами!..

\- Но я не видел!.. Вот у меня появился ты, и я тоже размечтался, что больше не один... Ты первый, ты единственный человек, кто помог мне поверить, что я имею смысл, что меня можно полюбить!.. И теперь ты тоже хочешь уйти… А меня даже пожалеть некому...

Ван Цзяэр смотрел на него с растерянностью и печалью.

\- Я не знал… - пробормотал он. - Я же этого не знал… И твой отец сказал…

\- Мой отец всю жизнь говорил мне, что я ничтожество. Ты с ним согласен? Тоже так считаешь?..

Лицо Ван Цзяэра стало хмурым, даже суровым.

\- Я считаю, - наконец сказал он, - что не должен был верить ни единому его слову. И ты не должен.

Ван Цзяэр протянул ему навстречу руку, но тут в дверь лачуги вновь постучали. Заплаканные глаза Чжу Цзаньцзиня широко распахнулись от страха.

\- Это отец!.. - прошептал он, глотая слёзы. - Это он… это снова он… Я не могу, не могу с ним говорить…

Ван Цзяэр обернулся на стук, потом снова посмотрел на Чжу Цзаньцзиня, и теперь совсем уже не осталось ни сомнений, ни неуверенности на его лице.

\- И не надо! - сказал он с усмешкой. - Я с ним поговорю.

В голосе его была угроза. Чжу Цзаньцзиню стало жутко - всё так же отголоски безумного страха перед отцом давали о себе знать.

\- Нет, нет, не открывай!.. Ты не знаешь его! Не надо, он же может…

\- Что он может? - спокойно ответил Ван Цзяэр, подходя к двери и широко улыбаясь. - Ты забыл: я больше не его слуга. Что он может мне сделать?

Скованный ужасом, Чжу Цзаньцзинь вжался в стену, так чтоб его нельзя было увидеть от двери. И только слившись с ней, он осознал, что сказал Ван Цзяэр и как же это на самом деле было просто: Чжу Цзаньцзинь больше не был сыном этому человеку, что ещё он мог ему сделать?

А Ван Цзяэр закатал рукава, распахнул дверь и вдруг удивлённо замер. Потому что за дверью оказался вовсе не господин Чжу. За дверью стоял немолодой мужчина с умным, добрым лицом. А с обеих сторон к нему жались двое ребятишек: мальчик и девочка.

\- День добрый и счастливого Рождества вам, - учтиво поклонился господин. - Мы, возможно, ошиблись домом… Мы ищем господина учителя. Учителя Чжу.

Ван Цзяэр смог наконец закрыть рот и вспомнить хоть что-то из манер.

\- Вы к молодому господину! - поклонился он и отошёл в сторону, пропуская гостей в дом.

\- Благодарю вас.

Узнав голос, Чжу Цзаньцзинь суматошно вытер лицо рукавом, поправил одежду и вышел навстречу.

\- Господин Вэнь, добрый день. А-Цин, А-Нин, и вы здесь?

\- Учитель Чжу! - воскликнул лекарь Вэнь и тепло улыбнулся. - Простите нас за вторжение. Мне, право, очень неловко, что мы заявились без приглашения. Мы были здесь неподалёку в гостях, и я решил справиться о вас. Признаться, я так корил себя в тот вечер, что отпустил вас одного. Хотел убедиться, что вы благополучно добрались до дома.

Чжу Цзаньцзинь смутился. Он вспомнил тот вечер, тех людей, что его преследовали, и те мысли, что приходили ему в голову: никто и не заметит, если его убьют и закопают в сугробе до весны. А лекарь Вэнь, оказывается, искренне переживал…

\- Что вы, не стоит извиняться, - пробормотал Чжу Цзаньцзинь. - Благодарю вас за беспокойство. И заверяю вас: вы всегда желанные гости в этом доме.

\- И всё же… вы могли быть заняты. Ваш слуга любезно впустил нас, но…

Чжу Цзаньцзинь вспыхнул, а потом с жаром перебил, хотя обычно никогда не позволял себе такой грубости:

\- Ван Цзяэр - не слуга!

Лекарь Вэнь смутился. Он и сам уже понял свою оплошность: уж больно наличие слуги не вязалось ни с маленькой лачугой, ни со скромным доходом обычного учителя. Но тон Чжу Цзаньцзиня ещё больше его пристыдил. Да и Чжу Цзаньцзиню стало стыдно за то, что он повысил голос на лекаря да ещё и перебил его, хотя, конечно же, тот ничего дурного не имел в виду,.

Неловкость помогла разрешить малышка А-Цин, потянувшая отца за рукав.

\- Батюшка, батюшка! - прошептала она, что было забавно, ведь все её прекрасно слышали. - Он, и правда, не слуга! Это Ван Цзяэр - пёс, который стал человеком!

\- Да, это он! - во весь голос крикнул её брат, дергая отца за другой рукав.

На место неловкости пришло недоумение. Лекарь непонимающе посмотрел на Чжу Цзаньцзиня, с округлившимися глазами на него уставился Ван Цзяэр, так и оставшийся у двери. А Чжу Цзаньцзиню хотелось провалиться сквозь землю. С трудом он натянуто улыбнулся:

\- Простите, господин Вэнь, это из сказки, что я рассказывал детям на Рождество…

\- А-а-а… - задумчиво кивнул лекарь Вэнь, а потом спохватился: - Ну, что же, не станем более стеснять вас своим присутствием. Я очень рад, что вы в добром здравии, господин учитель. С нетерпением жду нашей новой встречи в следующем году! Дети, попрощайтесь с учителем Чжу и… э-э-э… господином Ваном.

\- До свидания, учитель Чжу! - нестройным хором, но от всей души, продекламировали дети. - До свидания, господин Ван!

Гости покинули дом. Чжу Цзаньцзинь закрыл за ними дверь и прислонился к ней спиной.

Несмотря на всю неловкость, визит лекаря Вэня и его детей внезапно стал ответом пусть не на все, но многие его сомнения. Теперь он видел, что есть люди, которым небезразлично его благополучие, которые хватятся его, если он пропадёт, и которые будут верить в его сказку.

Рядом с дверью стоял Ван Цзяэр. Он наблюдал за блуждающей улыбкой Чжу Цзаньцзиня, и сам тоже улыбался. Ведь это и было счастье: видеть, как любимый человек улыбается.

\- Что это за история, что я пёс, который стал человеком? - спросил Ван Цзяэр.

Чжу Цзаньцзинь зарделся.

\- В двух словах и не объяснишь, - признался он. - Надо рассказывать с самого начала.

Ван Цзяэр задумчиво поджал губы, а потом поставил свой узел на пол.

\- Тогда расскажи с самого начала. Я никуда не тороплюсь.

И Чжу Цзаньцзинь обнял его крепко-крепко - с твёрдым намерением никогда не отпускать, а Ван Цзяэр обнял его в ответ.

Они заварили чаю, сели к огню, взявшись за руки. Чжу Цзаньцзинь положил голову Ван Цзяэру на плечо и начал рассказывать:

\- Жил-был на свете мальчик по имени Цзань Цзань…

Ни Чжу Цзаньцзинь, ни Ван Цзяэр не замечали мохнатой морды, прижавшейся к крохотному окошку. Большой взлохмаченный пёс стоял, уперевшись лапами в подоконник, и с бесконечной любовью и безграничной преданностью смотрел на своего хозяина.

Пёс давно усвоил, что нельзя подходить к хозяину близко. И дело было даже не в том, что когда он приближался, на пса кидались с палками. Однажды, пытаясь подобраться поближе, пёс видел, как двуногий с острой бородкой махнул кому-то, и другой двуногий сорвал с хозяина верхние тряпки и начал стегать розгами. Хозяин кричал, плакал, а пёс ничем не мог ему помочь… Тогда-то пёс и понял, что лучше держаться в тени и защищать хозяина незаметно, когда хозяину понадобится и как пёс только может: когтистыми лапами да зубастой пастью.

Но теперь всё было иначе. Рядом с хозяином пёс увидел другого двуногого. Пёс его узнал: этот двуногий был к нему добр и даже закрыл собой, когда в пса швыряли камнями… Может, этот двуногий и хозяина собой закроет, если кто-то снова вздумает его стегать?.. Может, теперь не так уж и страшно, если пёс подойдёт поближе?..

Пёс перебрал лапами на подоконнике, облизнулся и мягко спрыгнул на снег. Постоял немного, почесался, а потом подошёл к двери и решительно поскрёбся в неё лапой.


End file.
